


Snowman

by high_on_feels



Series: DCminibang [1]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_on_feels/pseuds/high_on_feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's 17 and too old for this. And Sam's 13 and impatient to get his snowman. Then of course there's Castiel, who might just save Dean's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Destiel Christmas Mini Bang (http://mishasprincess.tumblr.com/tagged/entered)
> 
> I finished this in the last minute, so I didn't check for mistakes. I apology, I'm a lazy ass. Hopefully the next will be better

It wasn’t that Dean wasn't enjoying himself. Or that he never did enjoy this. No, but it was the fact that he was 17 now. He was way too old for this. And it was cold, so there was that too.

At least Sam was having fun and that would've made Dean smile, if he didn't get a snowball in the face right that second.

“Sam!” He exclaimed, stepping back as he rubbed the snow off of his face. The high-pitched laughter from his little brother was clear in amusement.

“I got you!” Sam grinned as he made a small victory dance. “Headshoot!”

“It's a headshot, Sammy,” Dean grumbled and stuck his hands in his pockets. “When will we be done with this?”

Sam stuck out his bottom lip to pout. “Stop being grumpy, Dean. We still gotta make the middle part and the head too!”

Dean tilted his head back with a sigh and looked up at the sky. “Do I have to?”

“Dean, you promised!” Why did Sam always remember things Dean said months ago, before it even began to snow? 

He let out a dramatic sigh and nodded as he looked at Sam, who with so many layers of clothes, thanks to Dean, had limited moving abilities himself. “Yeah, I guess I did. But no more snowballs in my face,” he grumbled, bending down to start rolling the second ball. 

“Oh, but I thought you-”

“Shut /up/, Sam!” 

He damned himself for the way he explained his sexuality to his brother.  
Some likes boobs, other likes balls, Sammy. Well, at 13 Sam had to know the appeal to boobs. But how do you explain the difference, when he finds you making out with your first kiss. A guy. Dean thought he’d handled it quite well actually. Maturely. Sam was smart, but he was still just a kid. No way Dean would have explained what exactly he liked about guys-

“Dean! Move your feet, you’re too slow,” Sam whined impatiently from behind him. Dean grumbled and pushed the ball again. “I’m trying Sammy, but do you know how much this weight? It’s like taller than you.”

“It can’t weigh more than your ego.”

He swore, he was going to let it pass. He really was. A silly comeback from his brother, no big deal. Like, all big brothers had to deal with that from time to time. And those two always picked at each other. So yeah, Dean was going to let it slide. He was.

That was until the snowball hit him in the neck, instantly followed by the devilish laugh from the younger of them. 

So yeah, he was going to let it pass. Just not now.

“You bitch!” Dean yelled as he dug his hand into the ball of snow to get a decent amount out. He spun around and tossed it after Sam. And honestly, it wasn’t Dean’s fault. He didn’t get time to aim and apparently Sam wasn’t where he thought.

Also, to be fair, he didn’t /hit/ the guy with the snowball. It hid the bush out to the street, which then caused layers of snow to fall over and land on the street - or, based on the yell from the other side of the bush, it didn’t land on the street, but more on the poor bypassing guy.

As Sam instantly fell into a hysterical laughing fit, Dean ran across the yard and carefully peeked over the bush. “Um… You okay?” he whispered.

“Sure, if being a snowman is okay,” a gruff voice growled from behind a scarf. The stranger shook and brushed himself off before he looked up with a frown - A quite scary glare if Dean wasn’t so stunned by his eyes.

They were blue, but not any common blue, not even aky blue, no, they were a cold, deep blue, like ice on top of the ocean. If the ocean could freeze of course.

The blue eyes seemed to get smaller and then Dean was pulled back to reality by the gruff voice.

“Hey! Won't I at least get an apology?”

“Huh?”

“You know… For maybe throwing snow in my face?” The guy growled with a frown, dusting more snow off of his ridiculous huge blue scarf, which actually made him look kinda cute. Also, the way it made his eyes pop….

“Hello?!”

Dean jumped surprised and instantly turned a dark red. “Sorry! I… I am sorry. I, um, I was just playing around and I didn’t even…”

“Playing by yourself?” The other asked and now there were a hint of amusement in his eyes. Dean would never admit how warm it made him feel.

“Um, no, of course not. It’s my little brother-”

“Hi!” Sam suddenly exclaimed from right behind him, making Dean jump. As the guy laughed, Dean sent Sam a glared over his shoulder. “Yeah, as I said, my little brother Sam.”

The guy grinned with a huff and crossed his arms. “Well, at least one of you cute.”

“Hey-!”

“Oh, come on, he’s adorable.”

Dean raised a brow and looked down at Sam and back at the blue eyes. “So am I.”

The guy laughed and by then Dean was sure this was the most perfect human he’d ever met. He frowned slightly. “What’s so funny?”

“Well, you. You’re not adorable. You’re more what they call…. handsome. There’s a difference,” the stranger stated with a casual shrug, like he hadn’t just called Dean handsome. It also took Dean a moment to catch up, and of course, close his mouth. “Wha-”

“Dean, come on! We need to get this done before dinner,” Sam’s high voice whined impatiently to interrupt. He tugged on Dean’s sleeve, obviously starting to realize Dean wouldn’t leave by himself. He looked up at the guy with winning puppy eyes, already turning around to run back to their snowball. 

“Nice to meet you!” he called over his shoulder as he left Dean alone with those blue eyes. Dean swallowed and looked at the other. “Well, I guess I have to go then.”

“He seems excited,” the guy stated and tilted his head with pursed lips. “What are you building?”

And well, Dean would definitely blame his red cheeks on the cold. “A… A snowman.”

In Dean’s head, the guy was already laughing up in his face. And the neighbors would be laughing too, and some kids that passed by would hear and they would stop to laugh too, and Dean would be the greatest joke in school.

So he blinked confused when he heard the other calmly saying something. “What?”

“I asked,” the guy repeated slowly, and was that a smile on his lips? “If I could join in making that snowman. It’s been years honestly, and my brother won’t do that stuff anymore.” His voice actually sounded disappointed.

Dean’s jaw practically dropped at that. This guy in front of him, around his own age, with beautiful blue eyes and messy black hair, and a warm smile curling chapped lips, was asking if he could make a snowman with him?

And Sam, of course. Minor detail.

Dean were so shocked that he didn’t even hear his own voice reply a tiny, “Yes.”

“Awesome! Got some gloves I can wear?” the guy asked with a wide grin as he crawled over the bush and into their yard. Oh and could Dean imagine those legs being-

“Oh, damn,” the chapped lips laughed, turning around to look at Dean. “Awkward. I didn’t even get your name.”

“Dean,” he replied breathlessly as he examined the beauty that was the other guy’s face. How could everything on it look so good, even all red and cold?

“Hm, nice name,” he replied and licked his lips before they both looked back when Sam shouted something to them. “We should probably help,” he chuckled and started to walk.

“Yeah. Oh, wait, your name?” Dean stumbled a little over the words but all things considered he did kinda good. His jaw didn’t even drop when the blue eyes looked back at him.

“Castiel.”

And Castiel turned to walk over to Sam to start rolling the snowball. Dean could just stare after him as his brain worked on the name.

That's when it hit him. Castiel. Castiel fucking Novak. The guy at Dean's school. He’d never actually seen him but… he was the guy everyone talked about, but no one talked to.

The mysterious, handsome, no-one-will-ever-get-him-to-say-a-word Castiel was right now standing in Dean’s yard, helping his brother roll the snow.

So yeah, it wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy this. Or never did. And yes he was too old for this, but so was Castiel. And it was cold too, but he did feel a lot warmer, especially when Castiel’s hands touched his own, and when he saw his smile the first time he accidentally called him Cas, and when Castiel asked if he could stay for dinner. So yeah, maybe there actually wasn’t a downside to this, this time.


End file.
